Heroes del Multiverso
by Heroes del Multiverso
Summary: SE BUSCAN COLABORADORES. Tras un profundo letargo la oscuridad ha vuelto a renacer, más poderosa que nunca, extendiéndose por doquier cuál peste. Dejando a su paso una estela de caos; sin embargo, dentro de todo este colapso, una nueva luz emergerá para salvaguardar la existencia de todo lo habido y por haber. Una nueva lucha se aproxima. Luz y Oscuridad de nuevo enfrentadas.
1. Prologo 1daParte

**PRÓLOGO - PARTE 01**

* * *

El universo. ¿Qué es el universo?

Fácil, es todo, desde la más grande de las galaxias hasta el más diminuto de los átomos, incluso todo lo que concierne al mundo cuántico, un vasto espacio que alberga materia, energía, vida; tiempo y espacio. Una inmensidad donde se halla todo lo habido y por haber.

A pesar de que dicho espacio puede sonar caótico, esto no es así, dado que junto al caos también existe el orden, fuerzas que se oponen y se atraen y que fluyen en constante armonía. Y para que dicho equilibrio exista es necesario un dominio, que se consigue a través de cuatro entidades etéreas que lo construyen y destruyen todo a su placer; si algo existe en el universo es porque estos cuatro grandes seres etéreos, fuerzas tiránicas y absolutas, así lo desean.

La electromagnética, de alcance infinito, es la creadora de las partículas fundamentales que conforman toda la materia existente y por lo tanto máxima responsable no sólo de su existencia, sino de la Luz y electricidad entre otras. Su desaparición ocasionaría la desintegración de todo lo que puebla el vasto espacio.

La fuerza fuerte, compleja y de alcance ínfimo a gran escala, pero muy, muy intensa a pequeña escala; esta crea la estructura que permite el sustento de los ladrillos fundamentales que conforman las unidades básicas de la materia que alberga el universo y evita que se desintegren en una amalgama subatómica universal.

En contraposición, tenemos a la fuerza débil, pero no os dejéis engañar por su nombre, dado que sin esta el universo estaría completamente sumido en una silenciosa Oscuridad. Esta es la creadora de la Luz y la energía que transmiten las estrellas, las cuales bañan con su resplandor cada rincón del vasto y oscuro océano que es el universo.

Por último, tenemos la gravedad, de alcance infinito y extremadamente compleja, sin la cual el universo no sería lo que es hoy en día, esta es la máxima responsable de dar un orden y un sentido a toda la materia que se encuentra desperdigada. Creadora de planetas, estrellas, y demás. Esta decide que juntar y qué no juntar, creando un minucioso y exquisito cóctel.

Sin embargo, tenemos que recordar que las cuatro guardianas, dueñas y señoras de todo crean un equilibrio, dado que ninguna impone su supremacía sobre la otra, todas fluyen es una virtuosa y elegante danza que moldea la realidad a su gusto.

Por otra parte, debemos tener en cuenta que el universo no es un simple plano que lo alberga todo, eso sería una completa insensatez; no, el cosmos debe ser entendido como un ser vivo que se encuentra dentro de un continuo espacio-tiempo, por lo tanto, con un nacimiento.

Lo que hoy en día todos conocemos con el Big Bang, la gran explosión que llenó velozmente la nada existencial, esparciendo a velocidades vertiginosas todo lo que había sido contenido en una diminuta jaula de energía que flotaba en aquel vacío. Una supernova que marcó el prólogo de una historia que hoy todavía sigue escribiéndose, desarrollándose y expandiéndose hasta los confines de lo imaginable. Una historia más antigua que incluso el propio tiempo; cuyo final es tan incierto que aún no tiene respuesta.

Pero me temo querido lector que nunca seremos capaces de poder disfrutar de la conclusión de tal magistral obra ya que en este gran relato no somos más que un simple fulgor, que brilla tan intensamente para acto seguido apagarse; sin embargo, los ecos de lo que fuimos no quedarán en el olvido, estos seguirán resonando al ritmo de esta canción incompleta.

Sin embargo, esto no acaba aquí, el pensar que solamente hay una única historia por contar es de insensatos.

Al igual que creemos y sentimos que no estamos solos en este cosmos, que otros hermanos nos aguardan en algún punto de la infinidad; el universo es igual, este no está sólo dado que otros cientos de miles de historias al igual que la suya están siendo escritas en estos momentos, historias completamente diferentes, con espacios y lugares, dioses y seres particulares; propios de cada autor. Que jamás se han llegado a tocar dado que cada una posee una melodía particular que suena en los confines de forma distinta a la de sus demás hermanas, pero que en su conjunto todas encajan a la perfección, creando así, una perfecta composición orquestal.

El multiverso.

Aunque hay casos en los que un universo de este inmenso e infinito multiverso puede ser al mismo tiempo su propio multiverso. Entiéndase de esta manera: un multiverso puede formar un universo y a su vez este universo forma parte del multiverso. Sin duda algo tan increíble de imaginar que es casi imposible.

Y dentro de esta gran sinfónica, encontramos a las dos grandes directoras de la orquesta, la Luz y la Oscuridad, máximas representantes de la dualidad universal de todo lo existente, opuestas y a su vez complementarias, estas se hallan en todo.

La Luz es una fuerza pura y de poder ilimitado. Aunque a menudo se asocia con las fuerzas del bien, la Luz no es del todo benévola. Además, una persona puede verse también consumida por ella hasta el punto de creer que cualquier sombra que haya puede ser maligna.

La Oscuridad también es una fuerza pura y de ilimitado poder, pero más influyente que la Luz. Es representada como la ausencia de la Luz, así como la fuente de un gran poder que es realmente difícil de controlar.

Ambas fuerzas igual de poderosas, que pueden ser tan benévolas, creadoras de vida, como a la vez tan destructivas y consumidoras; siempre dependiendo del propósito con el que se empleen.

La una y la otra, dentro del multiverso poseen sus respectivos dominios, uno creado completamente por Luz y donde se hallan la mayoría de mundos conocidos; y otro creado completamente de Oscuridad, misterioso y poco conocido. Hogar de peligrosas criaturas, así como de un cúmulo de Luz que habita en armonía en lo más profundo de estos terribles y vastos páramos; cuyo conocimiento es escaso dado que no todos los que van regresan, y si lo hacen nunca son ellos mismo. Muchos han estado en el Reino de la Oscuridad antes, pero su estancia allí no era para nada agradable.

Ambos Reinos independientes el uno del otro, pero igual de accesible, sólo para aquellos que poseen los requerimientos y artefactos necesarios para permitírseles la apertura de las grandes puertas de ambos territorios.

Y dentro de toda esta gran división, entre la brecha de ambos colosos, encontramos un tercer y cuarto Reino. El primero, el Reino Intermedio, es un intermediario, donde encontramos pocos mundos con características y naturalezas particulares; y donde nuestra aventura comenzará. El cuarto… es uno de los mayores misterios del mundo… el Reino del Sueño.

* * *

 **Si alguien está interesado en participar en este proyecto, puede ponerse en contacto por mensaje privado con cualquiera de los autores que aparecen en el perfil o en este mismo. Eso si, se pide que, si alguien va a unirse, que lo haga con cierto compromiso: mente abierta y no dejar el proyecto poco después de haber pedido su participación en el susodicho.**

 **Avisamos que, en este proyecto, la participación es con un OC y su historia, escribir, no con ayuda de edición o parecido. Eso no es necesario.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora.**


	2. Prologo 2daParte

**PRÓLOGO - PARTE 02**

* * *

En el albor de los tiempos, desde que el primer ser vivo inteligente surgió en el multiverso, el Kingdom Hearts comenzó a formarse.

Y os preguntareis ¿Qué es el Kingdom Hearts?

Muy sencillo mis queridos lectores, Kingdom Hearts es el nombre que recibe un reino compuesto por todos los corazones de los mundos que conforman el multiverso, así como, el de todo ser vivo que habita en estos. Fuente de gran poder y sabiduría, la cual se hallaba custodiada por su contraparte, la Llave Espada X, que no sólo permitía el paso a este dominio sino también concedía un gran poder a aquel que fuese su Portador.

Sin embargo, la historia que envuelve al Kingdom Hearts, es una compleja y enmarañada red de caos, manchada no sólo por la luz y oscuridad; sino también por la sangre, la cual se ha ido desvaneciendo con el paso del tiempo en un colosal océano de recuerdos. Algunos tan antiguos como el mismísimo tiempo.

Aunque por mi parte no sería del todo correcto decir que dicha historia está del todo olvidada, para nada, afirmarlo sería de insensatos.

Dado que todavía existen lugares que tienen a buen resguardo tal preciada y codiciada información.

Estos lugares mis queridos lectores son los Castillos de los Elegidos de la Llave Espada, antiguos emplazamientos que en su día significaron un brillo de esperanza, de seguridad, de Luz ante las adversidades que sometían al mundo antiguo. Y aunque en la actualidad estos hayan pasado a ser antiguas ruinas, en sus paredes todavía se narra la historia que nos concierne ahora; antiguos ecos que resuenan y esperan a ser oídas.

¿Por lo que estáis preparados para sumergiros en un profundo océano?

La primera parte de nuestro relato tiene lugar hace ya bastante tiempo, en el albor de los Castillos y los elegidos, con el personaje principal de este capítulo, el Maestro de Maestros de la Llave Espada. Un poderoso elegido capaz de vislumbrar el futuro y capaz de dar registro en algo llamado el Libro de las profecías.

El cual era muy querido, respetado y alabado por sus discípulos, aunque estos desconocían los más profundos y temibles secretos que este escondía, planes que cambiarían y supondrían el comienzo de un nuevo orden.

Es por ello que en un principio, sin ser conscientes de los ya mencionados planes, el Maestro eligió a cinco discípulos a los cuales transmitió todo su conocimiento y nombró Foretellers o Augures; otorgándole a su vez a cada uno una copia del Libro de las Profecía junto con dos misiones que debían llevar a cabo por separado.

La primera de ellas, común a los cinco, era formar aprendices de la Llave Espada, a modo de ejército que pudiese ser útil en un futuro cercano; pero claro está, ninguno de los cinco conocía ese verdadero propósito. En cuanto a la segunda, esta era revelada a cada uno de ellos por separado

Ya que los verdaderos planes del Maestro, eran promover una guerra al manipular y enfrentar a los Augures entre ellos, pues como profeta que era conocía la inevitable colisión que se produciría entre la Luz y la Oscuridad; por lo que este pensó que de aquella manera podría controlar la batalla y así conseguir que las consecuencias no fuesen tan catastróficas.

Con el caos cada vez más cerca y el único objetivo de que la Luz nunca se apagara del todo, encomendó a uno de los Augures llamado Luxu, la misión de escapar con un grupo de niños elegidos; para que más adelante estos se encargasen de trasmitir los conocimientos a futuras generaciones de elegidos. Siendo este el origen de dos importantes personajes dentro de esta gran odisea y que con posterioridad revelaremos. Aunque antes de que el Augure partiese, el Maestro le obsequió a Luxu un misterioso baúl y una extraña Llave Espada de la que asomaba un ojo del propio Maestro, con el que este podía observar todo lo que ocurriese.

Tiempo después, el Maestro de Maestros decidió marcharse, ocasionando que sus discípulos descubriesen la terrible verdad, estos habían sido usados para crear ejércitos, por lo que furiosos estos decidieron buscarlo con el fin de hacer que diese explicaciones. Y para ello concluyeron que debían abrir el Kingdom Hearts.

Pero como dije, todo aquello ya estaba pautado para dar lugar al comienzo de un nuevo orden; dado que tristemente la búsqueda para abrir el Kingdom Hearts desembocó en un terrible acontecimiento; la llamada Guerra de las Llaves Espadas. Pues entre los Augures, comenzaron a aflorar recelos al pensar que la auténtica razón no era hablar con el Maestro, sino hacerse con la Llave Espada X y con ella el gran poder que encierra.

Lo que nadie podía imaginar es que esas fueran las auténticas intenciones del Maestro de Maestros desde el comienzo, causar una guerra civil que destruyese la Llave Espada X, sumiéndola en la Oscuridad.

Por ello, tras este gran cisma, la Llave Espada Original quedó dividida en siete partes de Luz y trece fragmentos de Oscuridad que se esparcieron por todo el multiverso. La Luz encontró refugió en el corazón de siete princesas, mientras que la Oscuridad no era más que un reducto que tomaría forma en el gran antagonista de nuestra historia.

Tiempo después de la cruenta Guerra de las Llaves Espadas, ya sólo quedaban dos Maestros, Xehanort y Eraqus, discípulos de aquellos niños elegidos por Luxu para escapar antes de los sangrientos acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, estos no serán los únicos Portadores que encontraremos en toda esta gran odisea, ya en esta nueva parte tenemos a Aqua, Terra y Ventus, discípulos de Eraqus, los cuales entrenaban para convertirse Maestros de la Llave Espada. Y cuyas acciones marcaron un antes y un después que repercutió en todo lo que transcurriría con posterioridad.

Terra, era un joven aprendiz de la Llave Espada que en su camino para hacerse más poderoso decidió abrazar la Oscuridad, ocasionando que se perdiera a sí mismo en ella. Por otra parte, tenemos a Aqua, la única que logró el rango de Maestro de la Llave Espada, y por último al joven Ventus, un pequeño gran enigma de toda esta historia del cual al final terminamos conociendo que es fue en un principio aprendiz de Xehanort.

En este punto, queridos lectores, es necesario hacer un inciso para aclarar el papel que juega Xehanort, pues como todo malvado ansiaba poder y para lograrlo decidió hacerse con el Kingdom Hearts. Para ello urdiendo un plan que tuvo como catarsis la extracción de toda la oscuridad del interior de Ventus, creando así a su contrapartida y antagonista, Vanitas.

Además, Xehanort, como ser sin corazón que era, una de sus motivaciones fue buscar un nuevo cuerpo en el que poder encarnarse, por lo que se fijó en Terra, no solo por ser fuerte y poderoso, sino también por alojar la Oscuridad en su interior. El candidato ideal.

De esta forma, Xehanort empezó a ejecutar su ardid manipulando a los Portadores de la Llave Espada, sin que Ventus fuera consciente de nada de lo ocurrido al haber perdido sus recuerdos durante la creación de Vanitas. Enfrentándolos para que de esta manera no sólo pudiese hacerse con su nuevo recipiente, sino también conseguir que Terra acabase con Eraqus y Vanitas y Ventus luchasen entre sí; con la idea de crear una Llave Espada X artificial que pudiera ser el origen de una nueva guerra que sirviera para sus intereses.

Y casi consiguió sus ansiados propósitos, de no haber sido pro Aqua quien se interpuso en la recta final al lograr salvar a un malherido Ven, al cual a causa de sus heridas externas e internas tristemente tuvo que sumirlo en un profundo sueño para que se recuperase. Dándole reposo en el Castillo que un día fue su hogar, pero que a causa de la Oscuridad el mundo sucumbió y el Castillo resurgió como El Castillo del Olvido. Escondiéndolo en las entrañas de este, para resguardarlo del mundo que a sus espaldas sucumbía.

Habiendo salvado a su compañero, se produjo un enfrentamiento final entre los que una vez fueron grandes amigos que ocasionó la destrucción de la Llave Espada X y el sacrificio por parte de Aqua, que fue presa de la Oscuridad.

Lo que parecía ser el final de aquella amalgama llamada Terra-Xehanort tan solo lo fue a medias, pues, aunque sin recuerdos, este siguió vivo en algún confín del multiverso. Concretamente Vergel Radiante. Donde un amnésico Xehanort conoció a Ansem el Sabio, una persona que había dedicado su vida al estudio del corazón y el eterno conflicto entre Luz y Oscuridad.

En aquella época el amnésico Xehanort, convertido en discípulo de Ansem, no dejaba rumiar con la idea de qué pasaría si se llegase extraer un corazón de su portador. Por lo que al trasladar sus inquietudes a Ansem, lo único que recibió fue rechazo por parte de su maestro ante un acto tan inhumano. Aquello hizo a Xehanort montar en cólera, que ante tal negativa decidió usurpar la identidad de su maestro; quedándose así tanto con el nombre de Ansem el Sabio y su apariencia.

Por aquellos momentos este comenzaba a recuperar su memoria.

Y una vez que Xehanort había recuperado tanto sus fuerzas como su memoria, este decidió poner a prueba sus ideas y acabó extrayendo su propio corazón de su ser. Aquello genero la creación de dos identidades, un sincorazón, Amsen el Buscador de la Oscuridad; y un incorpóreo, Xemnas.

Ya que mis queridos lectores, cuando un corazón es arrancado de su portador, la acción tiene dos consecuencias, la primera que dicho corazón es devorado por la oscuridad y por tanto lleva consigo la aparición de un Sincorazón, criaturas sin raciocinio alguno que se mueven por sus deseos Y la segunda, es que dicho cuerpo que queda completamente vació, es una carcasa que adopta la forma de un Incorpóreo, un ser con consciencia capaz de actuar con premeditación y alevosía.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia, cada uno de estos dos entes se encargó de llevar a cabo una tarea, Amsen por un lado se encargaría de encontrar y reunir a las siete partes de luz para reconstruir la Llave-Espada X original; mientras que Xemnas por el otro, se aseguraría de idea un plan B a modo de salvaguarda si la misión del primero llegase a fallar. Es por ello por lo que este viajó al pasado, para reencontrase con su yo del pasado y ordenarle que recorriese las diversas dimensiones existentes en buscas de otros Xehanorts. Para, si en algún momento llegase a ser necesario, tener un ejército formado por diversos clones de él.

Una vez relatado todo esto, es necesario hacer un nuevo inciso y trasladarnos a la batalla que tuvo lugar entre Ventus y Vanitas, en la que si Ven fue capaz de sobrevivir fue únicamente gracias a que si corazón fue capaz de hallar refugió en el de un pequeño niño llamado Sora.

Nuestro gran protagonista de todas estas nuevas páginas.

Y es que ya tiempo después y a la edad de catorce años Sora descubrió que este era un Portador de la llave Espada debido a su conexión con Ventus. Por lo que este acabó emprendiendo una aventura con el único objetivo de rescatar a sus amigos, Kairi y Riku, que desaparecieron cuando su hogar cayó presa de la oscuridad. Sin imaginarse en los profundos entramados en los que se estaba metiendo. Ya que, por otro lado, Amsen había engallado y encomendado a otro sequito de villanos, entre ellos Maléfica, conseguir las sietes partes de la Luz que habitaban en el corazón de siete princesas. Una de ellas la Kairi.

Sin embargo, es necesario recalcar que Amsen a su vez se topó con Riku, viendo e este, dos cosas que captaron su atención. La primera era que Riku, al igual que Terra, también alojaba oscuridad en su interior; y la segunda que este portaba una llave-espada que poseía un ojo del Maestro de Maestros, por lo que de alguna forma el muchacho estaba conectado.

Y mientras que Xehanort puso su atención en dominar a Riku, por otro lado, Sora en su aventura unió fuerza con dos compañeros, Donald y Goofy, para hacer frente a la amenaza de los sincorazón, conseguir rescatar a las siete princesas y devolverle sus corazones. Sin embargo, en aquella lucha, este acabó sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, pero gracias a la luz del corazón de Kairi consiguió zafarse de esta.

Aunque en aquel proceso tuvo lugar el nacimiento de su contraparte, un incorpóreo, pero no nos adelantaremos a los hechos.

Por aquel entonces, los planes de Xehanort no salieron como este creía, ya que, contra todo pronóstico, Riku dejo atrás la rivalidad que tenía con su amigo para unir fuerzas y enfrentarse a Amsen el Buscador de la Oscuridad. Frustrando sus planes de abrir Kingdom Hearts en su intento de enfrentar Luz y Oscuridad, aunque aquello supuso que Riku quedase atrapado en el Reino de la Oscuridad, ya que obligatoriamente la puerta de este reino debía ser cerrada del otro lado y sellada desde afuera.

Y a pesar de que finalmente Xehanort había sido derrotado, esto distaba mucho de ser realidad, ya que por un lado todavía quedaba Xemnas y por el otro, el joven Xehanort que viajaba entre dimensiones consiguió hacerse con su esencia antes de desaparecer.

Por lo que esta larga odisea, todavía dista lejos de terminar, ya que las siguientes partes que vienen a continuación a pesar de ocurrir en momentos temporales diferentes se entrelazan las unas con las otras hasta formar complejas cadenas de sucesos.

Nuestra historia dejara por un momento de lado la aventura de Sora para centrarnos hechos que acontecían al mismo tiempo que nuestro joven protagonista seguía adelante en la búsqueda de su amigo.

Más concretamente La organización XIII, nacida a partir de un grupo de incorpóreos, entre ellos algunos de los antiguos aprendices de Amsen el Sabio, así como un en particular, un chico especial. Roxas, el incorpóreo de Sora. Todos estos comandados por Xemnas y cuyo objetivo no era el mismo de siempre; abrir Kingdom Hearts. Con la diferencia de que esta vez era para poder recuperar el corazón que antaño habían perdido.

Aunque tristemente esto no era más que otra artimaña, una mentira que Xemnas les contó para embaucarlos y emplearlos como peones de su tablero de ajedrez; fichas con las que poder iniciar una nueva guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

De regreso con Sora, quien, en su constante misión de reencontrar a sus amigos, junto con sus camaradas acabó llegando a un inhóspito lugar que en su día fue luz, pero que ahora no eran más que cenizas de lo que en su momento fue. El Castillo del Olvido. Lugar en el que nuestro joven héroe tuvo su primer encuentro con los miembros de la organización.

Embaucado por la promesa de que en la cima del lugar encontrara algo importante, Sora y compañía comienzan a ascender, pero dicho ascenso implicaba algo que estos desconocían y era que mientras más y más fueran subiendo, sus recuerdos lentamente se iban perdiendo. O más bien sustituidos. Ya que es aquí donde hace aparición un personaje clave en esta parte de la historia.

Naminé, la incorpóreo de Kairi.

La cual se encontraba bajo cautiverio por algunos miembros de la organización y los cuales empleaban sus poderes para poco a poco ir sustituyendo los recuerdos de Sora, aquellos en los que aparecía Kairi en especial; implantando otros para crear un pasado ficticio. Todo aquello con el objetivo de que Sora la protegiese y para ello tendría que unirse a la ya mencionada organización.

Sin embargo, la contra todo pronóstico sus planes se vieron frustrados, ya que una vez que los miembros pertinentes fueron derrotados Naminé, que no albergaba maldad en su interior sino soledad; decidió contarle la verdad a Sora y dándole la oportunidad de recuperar sus antiguos recuerdos o vivir con los que ya tiene. Nuestro protagonista elige recuperar sus antiguos recuerdos no sin antes prometerle a Naminé que cueste lo que cueste este conseguirá recordar lo vivido en el castillo y por tanto a ella. Pudiendo cumplir así la promesa que le hizo a la rubia. Ser amigos.

Después de esta elección Sora entra en un profundo letargo que le permitirá a Naminé poder rehacer de nuevo todas las cadenas de recuerdos originales.

De forma paralela a todo lo ocurrido, Roxas comienza a afrontar una revelación similar, ya que a medida que Sora va recuperando sus antiguos recuerdos, Roxas también lo comienza a hacer. Es por ello que Xemnas, temeroso ante la posibilidad de que el rubio abandone la Organización XIII; decidió crear un incorpóreo a partir de los recuerdos que Naminé extrajo de Sora bajo el nombre Xion.

Dicha joven sería el miembro número XIII en caso de que el plan con Roxas no llegase a funcionar.

Sin embargo, lo que Xemnas nunca vio venir fue el hecho de que Xion, Roxas y Axel, otro incorpóreo de aquel sequito, se hiciesen grandes amigos y por lo tanto ocasionando que estos también comenzasen a ir recordando quienes eran en realidad. Ya que hasta aquel instante todos habían dado por hecho que no tenían corazón y por tanto ansiaban abrir el Kingdom Hearts para así lograr uno, tal y como Xemnas les había prometido.

Cuando en realidad no era así, porque como ya habíamos mencionado con anterioridad todo era una artimaña y manipulación por parte de Xehanort, dado que la verdad era que cuando alguien pierde su corazón crea uno nuevo; siempre y cuando no niegue su existencia.

Por ello, en el instante el que comenzaron a aflorar sentimientos dentro de la Organización, Xemnas comprendió que su idea había fracasado.

Y es así que cuando tanto Roxas como Xion descubrieron su verdadera identidad, esta última en especial entendió que debía morir para ser uno con Roxas; por lo que desgraciadamente el joven se vio en la obligación de tener que acabar con la vida de su amiga.

Ocurrido aquella tragedia, Naminé junto al verdadero Amsen, los cuales habían permanecido en el anonimato, llevaron a un roto Roxas a Villa Crepúsculo con el objetivo de poder unirlo a Sora y conseguir que este de una vez por todas despertase. Ya que todos debían estar preparados para enfrentarse a la Oscuridad que se avecinaba sobre el mundo, dado que toda ayuda era insuficiente.

Cerrados ya estos capítulos, es ya como un año después, Sora despertó de su largo sueño volviendo a ser uno solo, para verse de nuevo embarcado en una nueva aventura para salvar lo mundos que se estaban viendo bajo el asedio de sincorazón y sobre todo de incorpóreos comandados por Xemnas; a la vez que este se encargaría de buscar a Riku para encontrarlo y así ambos reunirse con Kairi.

Es por ello que con toda la experiencia que adquirió Sora en esta nueva etapa y ya junto con Riku, quien había dejado atrás la oscuridad, nuestro protagonista finalmente logró acabar con los sincorazón, incorpóreos y derrotar Xemnas. Logrando así la caída de la desquebrajada Organización XIII.

Aun así, en el transcurso de la narración mis queridos lectores, encontramos álgidos y emotivos momentos como el sacrificio de Axel, que decide dar su vida para ayudar a Roxas, quien ahora habita en el interior de Sora. no es motivo de tristeza, pues los miembros de la organización recuperaron su forma humana tras erradicar la Oscuridad y Axel bajo su nuevo aspecto recobró el nombre de Lea. Así como finalmente el reencuentro del trio de las Islas del Destino los momentos antes de la batalla final.

Por supuesto, el final de Xemnas como no podía ser de otra forma no implicó su desaparición, pues el joven Xehanort que viaja entre dimensiones logra absorberlo con el objetivo cada vez más cercano de crear una nueva Organización XIII.

Es por ello que, tras un momento de relativa paz, de nuevo los elegidos tuvieron que volver a entrar en acción dado que la muerte del sincorazón de Xehanort y Xemnas significaba el regreso de Xehanort.

Y la única manera de estar a la altura de tan inmenso poder, era que Sora, Riku y Kairi se convirtiesen conviertan en Maestros de la Llave Espada. Siendo la única forma hacerlo volver a los mundos que salvaron antaño, los cuales en aquel momento se encontraban en un profundo estado de letargo del que debían despertar.

Todo ello mientras una nueva Organización XIII formada por exclusivamente por partes del propio Xehanort comenzaba a gestarse.

Es aquí en este nuevo capítulo donde nos encontramos finalmente con el joven Xehanort, el cual ansiaba el cuerpo de Sora, al igual que su versión más adulta había hecho con Terra o Riku. Y para conseguir al nuevo recipiente indujo a Sora en un sueño para así ir introduciendo en este poco a poco la Oscuridad.

Entre los sucesos de aquella aventura podemos resaltar como en los últimos momentos del conflicto, Lea como Portador de la Llave Espada y consiguió salvarlo en el último instante; así como que esta lucha Riku se introdujo en los sueños de Sora para poder ponerlo a buen resguardo de aquella oscuridad que se cernía sobre él. Solamente para descubrir que si su amigo fue capaz de resistir las artimañas de Xehanort había sido gracias a la fuerza de Ventus que residía en su interior.

Los planes de Xehanort volvieron a verse frustrados, pero aquello tuvo como inconveniente que Sora no consiguió superar la prueba para convertirse en Maestro de la Llave Espada. Tras lo acontecido, Lea con su recién descubierto potencial comenzó su entrenamiento, mientras que Kairi haría lo propio con el fin de ser la heredera de Aqua.

Siendo el final de este capítulo, donde se descubrió la existencia de siete guardianes de la Luz encargados de proteger los sietes corazones de Luz pura, quienes a su vez se enfrentarían a las trece tinieblas.

Y así queridos lectores es como acaba nuestra historia, os estaréis preguntando qué pasa a continuación, cómo acaba todo, cuál es su desenlace; pues bien, me temo que el último capítulo que precede a todo lo que está por venir os toca a vosotros descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Si alguien está interesado en participar en este proyecto, puede ponerse en contacto por mensaje privado con cualquiera de los autores que aparecen en el perfil o en este mismo. Eso si, se pide que, si alguien va a unirse, que lo haga con cierto compromiso: mente abierta y no dejar el proyecto poco después de haber pedido su participación en el susodicho.**

 **Avisamos que, en este proyecto, la participación es con un OC y su historia, escribir, no con ayuda de edición o parecido. Eso no es necesario.**

 **Esto es todo por ahora.**


End file.
